The invention relates generally to inspection systems and more particularly to reduced access field inspection systems and apparatus.
Complex machines or assemblies often require high levels of maintenance or monitoring to ensure problem-free operation. Often the maintenance or monitoring requires machine downtime, typically creating un-wanted consequences.
One example of a complex machine is an aircraft. Current aircraft inspection methods, whether on-wing (on the flight line) or off-wing (in a service area) are time-consuming and costly, removing aircraft and engines from service for extended time periods. Aircraft are routinely inspected to ensure safe operation. Many portions of an aircraft are inaccessible and direct visual inspection is difficult or impossible.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a rapid reliable inspection system to reduce cost and equipment downtime while providing accurate results.
A reduced access field inspection system includes a multimodality endoscopic assembly. Circuitry is coupled to the multimodality endoscopic assembly for generating signals associated with the multimodality endoscopic assembly. A communications link links the circuitry to a remote center of excellence for providing maintenance information.